Amantes
by PandicornioSalvaje00
Summary: Se amaban pero ya era tarde, no podían hacer mas que mirarse a los ojos y con estás miradas entregar el amor que tanto tiempo habían reprimido.


One-shot

Ahora mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, con el dolor de no volver a ver a mi amado Inuyasha, pero al menos sabia que el estaría a salvo, junto con Miroku, Sango y Shippo ese pequeño me pareció verlo quitarle las papas a Inuyasha y este darle un golpe en su cabeza dejando-le un chichón en lugar de las papas, sonreí internamente. Y ahora ya no los vería, pero después de todo Inuyasha decidió quedarse con Kikyo, una lagrima traicionera se escapo por mi mejilla ensangrentada, dejando de ser transparente para tonarse de un color rojizo. Todavía escuchaba la explosión en mis oídos, y pensar que ya había dominado mis poderes de miko y roto el sello que Kikyo les había hecho. Pero ya no serviría de nada, cerré mis ojos y vi el momento en que todo empezó.

-'Flash-Back-

Caminaba entre la hierba, Inuyasha no aparecía, ahora que era mas fuerte y podía utilizar mis poderes el ya no se expondría tanto al peligro por mi. Seguía buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que oí un gemido ahogado detrás de unos arbustos, me pare en seco al apartar los arbustos y darme cuenta de que era Inuyasha que tenia aprisionada a Kikyo contra el árbol y le besaba su cuello ella arqueaba la espalda ante el placer que esto le provocaba.

-Inuyasha-susurre a penas para mi pero al parecer el me escucho porque volteo a verme, las lágrimas caían atravez vez de mi rostro.

-Querido porque paras? -dijo Kikyo a modo de reproche, y luego me vio y en su cara se formo una sonrisa -Ah la pequeña y inocente Kagome -Dijo burlona-mente

-Kago-me.. -dijo Inuyasha entrecortada-mente

-Es perfecto ahora podrás contarle-dijo Kikyo dando una palmada y luego abrazándolo por la espalda

-Q-que cosa? -dije temerosa

-Es que yo.. Emh yo este yo he decidido quedarme con con Kikyo -Dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba la mirada, el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos.-

-Dile porque Inuyasha dile -Dijo Kikyo a su oído pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.-

-Que? -Pregunte llorando.-

-Que la he escogido porque ella sabrá amarme como tu nunca podrás porque ella si es mujer porque a ella si la amo. -Dijo rompiendo mi corazón de nuevo.-

-Entiendo. -Dije temerosa de pronto se escucho un gritó era mi nombre, y lo volví a escuchar.-

-Kagome! ! !-gritaba era Shippo, y solo el reconocer su voz fue suficiente para que me olvidara de todo y saliera en busca de mi pequeño hijo, Corrí tan rápido como pude y al llegar vi al malvado Naraku apretando a Shippo con una mano, el lloraba, en ese momento algo se encendió en mi, algo olvidado, y me di cuenta de que debía destruir a Naraku de una ves por todas.

-Señorita Kagome. -Dijo el monje Miroku con Sango en brazos.-

-Esta bien? -Pregunte y asintió.-

-Recibió un golpe y quedo inconsciente. -Dijo Miroku y asentí.-

-Ya voy Shippo. -Grite corriendo hacia Naraku.- Suéltalo. -Grite y Naraku rió.-

-Que podrías hacerme tu? Una insignificante humana. -Dijo.-

-Kagome. -Gritó Inuyasha entrando en mi rango de vista, cuando Naraku se percató de su presencia lo atravesó con un tentáculo, y este escupió sangre.-

-Inuyasha. -Lo mire.-

-Kagome. -Dijo Inuyasha. -Perdóname. -Dijo en un susurro y simplemente asentí.-

-Ahora dime que podrías hacerme tu insignificante humana? -Volvió a preguntar lanzando un tentáculo que me atravesó el brazo, un sentí el poder recorrer mis venas.-

-Entérate soy miko. -Grite y un aura de varios colores brillantes me envolvió.-

-No lo harás eso te mataría. -Dijo Naraku confiado y lo mire a los ojos esos ojos que por primera ves demostraban confusión y miedo.-

-Seguro. -Dije.- Esto es por mis amigos. -Grite y el aura se expandió arrasando todo como un tsunami, Naraku soltó a Shippo e intento escapar pero el aura lo alcanzo antes haciéndolo desintegrarse, de pronto el aura desapareció, me sentía débil había perdido sangre y ademas había usado toda mi energía, de pronto frente a mis ojos la luz reapareció esta ves dirigida a mi , esta me empujo hasta llevarme hasta donde ya estaba.

-Fin del Flash-back-

- Moriría sola como siempre lo temí y cuando mis ojos se volvían borrosos vi una silueta.-

-Bah! humanos siempre débiles. -Dijo una vos conocida.-

-Se-Seshomaru. -Dije a duras penas.-

-Porque lo has hecho? -Pregunto.- Porque kagome? -Dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos me había llamado por mi nombre?!.-

-Me llamaste por mi nombre? -Dije y lo vi triste por primera ves veía un sentimiento en su cara perfecta y era tristeza.-

-No hables. -Dijo y se sentó a mi lado, cuidadosamente puso mi cabeza en su regazo, por que lo hacia?!- Porque Kagome? Pudiste haber vivido?! -Dijo triste y algo enojado.-

-Seshomaru. -Dije y me miro- No tenia motivos -Dije y su mirada se torno furiosa.-

-Idiota yo te quería yo te amo pudiste haber vivido por por MI! ! -dijo enojado, mi cuerpo ya no lo sentía mi tiempo había terminado.-

-Si hubieras dicho eso antes te hubiera dicho que yo también siento algo por ti algo que había reprimido por tu indiferencia. -Dije y sus ojos se volvieron por un instante felices y luego tristes

-Es mejor morir a tu lado que vivir sin ti mi Kagome. -Dijo y se acerco a mis labios juntandolos con mucho ternura y sobre todo amor, las lagrimas fluían como cascadas por mis mejillas, saco su espada tokajin , intente detenerlo pero mis brazos no respondían intente decirle que no pero estaba petrificada solo mis ojos lo miraban con suplica.-

-No. -Susurre me miro con amor y atravesó su corazón varias veces, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin intención de parar, el me abrazó con amor. Esa noche los pájaros no cantaban y el atardecer era triste y nostálgico. El último rayo de luz dio en un claro en medio de arboles donde dos amantes habían confesado su amor y muertos ambos en el acto en un abrazo que mantuvo un aire cariñoso en el ambiente y una tristeza por no haberlo confesado antes..

Fin.

Hola! owo Este es un One-shot pues este es de una página de una amiga mía le hice algunos retoques y cambios pequeños, La creadora fue la página "Inuyasha yo para ser feliz solo te necesito a mi lado", me gusto mucho el fic así que decidí subirlo, les agradecería que después de leer dejarán un pequeño review para saber si les gusto o no la pequeña pero linda y trágica historia, como siempre gracias por leer los adoro! Besos.


End file.
